


Starting out Easy

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt 1- toys________He looked back to Tony, an odd look on his face. “So...what is all this?”His boyfriend just smiled. “Well, I mentioned spicing things up in the bedroom, some toys seemed like a good place to start,” he explained.





	Starting out Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first prompt for kinktober 2019! I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Side note, im sorry if I get a couple out a little late, im having a shitty week and a little writers block, but im trying my best!
> 
> Also, Peters age is never stated, so its tagged underage just because its never said

Peter wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at. 

Well, that wasn’t _exactly_ true. He recognized some of the sex toys in the box, seeing a couple normal looking dildos and what he realised was a vibrator. Although some of the items were odd-looking, large, and overall frankly intimidating. 

He looked back to Tony, an odd look on his face. “So...what is all this?” 

His boyfriend just smiled. “Well, I mentioned spicing things up in the bedroom, some toys seemed like a good place to start,” he explained. 

Peter looked back to the box, stared at it for a moment or two, then looked back to Tony.

“I...I’m not too sure. Some of these things look like they could eat me alive.”

Tony’s expression fell ever so slightly. “C’mon, babe. It’ll be fun. We don’t have to use all of them, I just wanted to get a variety.” He sounded a lot less sure of himself now. And Tony Stark _always_ sounded sure of himself. But he just didn’t want to make his boyfriend unhappy or uncomfortable. 

Peter still looked unsure, but he wasn’t completely going to shut the idea down. “I mean...I’ve used toys before...by myself. How would we use them in bed?” He asked, sounding a little bit curious. 

Tony visibly relaxed now that he knew Peter was open to the idea. “Well, I could watch you work yourself with one. Or I can use a vibrator on your cock while I fuck you. Or...well, there’s a lot of ways we could use them.”

Peter liked the sound of that. He was definitely more open to the idea of using toys now. “M-maybe we can try that,” he said quietly. 

Tony ran his eyes over his younger boyfriend, grinning slightly at the small bulge he saw at the front of Peter’s jeans. “Baby, is the idea of this exciting you?” He asked teasingly. 

Biting his lip, Peter nodded slowly. There was a soft blush coating his face, his pale skin flushed a pretty pink.

“Want me to start showing you what we can do with the toys?” The older man asked, starting to look through the box. After a moment, he found what he was looking for. A thin, vibrating dildo. Much smaller than he knew Peter was used to. “How about you get undressed, Petey. Then I can start showing you.”

There was no hesitation in Peter’s movements. He saw what Tony was holding, but he wasn’t intimidated. The toy was small and pretty plain. It didn’t look like it hid any kind of terrifying features. So, he slowly got undressed, leaving his clothes in a pile in front of him. Soon he was just standing in his tight fitting boxer briefs and looking shy. 

Tony groaned quietly as he saw Peter undressing. “So pretty, baby boy,” he praised. “All that’s left are those boxers. Get them off please.”

Peter complied, nodding. “Okay…” he stripped out of the boxers, letting them pool around his feet on the floor. “Better?” 

His boyfriend nodded, practically drooling at the sight of his baby boy. The younger man was practically curling in on himself as he stood there, his whole body on display. It didn’t matter how many times Tony saw him naked, Peter was always shy and blushing like it was the first time. 

And Tony loved it so much. He never got tired of it. 

“Okay, baby. Now, get on the bed, on your stomach,” Tony told him softly.

Peter paused, looking nervous again.

Tony’s expression softened. “It’ll be okay. Don’t worry. Just lay down and get a pillow under your hips. And I’ll make you feel good.” 

Peter nodded slowly, moving to the bed and doing as he was told. He moaned softly, feeling his hard cock dragging over the fabric of the pillow. 

Tony could hardly take it. He moved over to his boyfriend, leaning on the bed. He got to a good angle, finding that he could get to Peter’s entrance. He set the vibrator down and got to work. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he knew that it wouldn’t be too difficult to prep Peter. He was still slightly stretched from their...wake up call. 

He slowly slipped a finger inside after dousing three of his fingers and his boyfriend’s hole in lube. 

Peter was already making the most delicious noises. Tony had only gotten one finger inside, sunk down to the knuckle and his precious boyfriend was already grinding against the pillow under him, practically begging for release. He was just so sensitive. Which was going to make the next part that much better. 

Once Tony was sure that his boyfriend was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, laughing softly at the whining sound that Peter made. 

“Calm down,” he murmured to the younger man. “You’re just about to get the fun part.”

Peter just whimpered quietly in response. 

Tony chuckled quietly, picking the toy back up and looking over it. It was fairly small, so he knew that he had stretched Peter enough to take it. Then he started easing it into the stretched hole, grinning at the sounds that left his lover once it was inside. 

It only took him a moment to get the entire thing inside. Then came the fun part. He switched the toy on once he knew that it was against Peter’s prostate (guided to the right spot by practice and the noises being made.) 

Peter moaned louder, unable to help it. He had never felt a sensation quite like that. And he could immediately tell that he wasn’t going to last long like that. “T-tony,” he breathed. “Why didn’t we do this before?” 

All Tony could do was laugh. He loved how enthusiastic about this Peter was already. “I’ve tried to ask you about it before, but you’ve always just seemed way too nervous,” he reminded. 

Peter nodded, a broken noise leaving him. “O-oh yeah. Well, I’m completely okay with it now...this is amazing…”

He started rutting his hips against the pillow again, chasing his release that he felt coming already. “_Tony_,” he cried out, feeling his balls draw up as he felt his orgasm build up more until he was right on the edge. 

Tony watched the beautiful sight before him, almost sure that he could cum just from watching his boyfriend writhing from the sheer pleasure. “You can cum, baby. Go ahead,” he practically purred, watching closely. 

Peter moaned louder, the sound high as he came. His ass clenched hard around the vibrator, as though he was trying to milk it like he would a cock. His hips stilled against the pillow, his cum spurting out and soaking the fabric. It was probably ruined now. But it wouldn’t be the first time. So he didn’t care too much. 

Tony watched in amazement, seeming mesmerised. “Damn, baby.” he turned the toy off and pulled it out slowly. 

Peter slumped against the bed, going completely boneless. “That was amazing,” he whispered 

Tony just chuckled, laying next to his boyfriend. “See? I knew you would like it. Then we can use some during some actual sex once you’ve recovered.”

Peter turned to look at him. “Give me like...five minutes.”

Tony bet that it would only take three. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please check me out on tumblr at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com ! Feel free to comment! 
> 
> And head over to my tumblr if you want to see what prompts are coming up throughout the month!


End file.
